


Lost property

by Bananas45



Category: B: The Beginning (Anime)
Genre: Child Abuse, Don't Read This, Exploitation, Heavy Angst, I Don't Even Know, I'm sorry?, M/M, There is no excuse for this, not a fun time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananas45/pseuds/Bananas45
Summary: There is an unspoken rule between the two of them, a childish,nervous ‘us against them’ that makes them both uncomfortable whenever they don’t have the other around.Laica considers that maybe that’s why Minatsuki is so important. It’s hard to do this alone, it’s hard to be what they are, do what they do.It’s not selfish when children get imaginary friends





	Lost property

**Author's Note:**

> I've tagged this sooo badly. I really have no idea what it is I just wrote it waay to quickly, way to late at night.  
> I don't know what it is, it's barely coherent.  
> I think I just wanted to write about how pretty Laica and Minatsuki are but it spiralled waaay out of control. They're quite young in this, I don't think I say how young but probably around 15, 16 at a push probably?
> 
> Enjoy?...

The rain lashes down in sheets across the sheets of Cremona, sweeping and curving against the harsh blow of the wind as shop signs rattle and the ground becomes a distorted reflection of the night life above it.  
It thrashes in three second intervals across the floor to ceiling glass window that keeps inclosed behind it a boy, his head lolled and his eyes closed as he trails his fingers absently along the surface of the bath water. Minatsuki’s hair, long and silk spun, is curled up into a clasp to keep it out the water, thick with perfume and soap. He is the brightest thing in the room with it’s dark, faux rock exteriors and austere fittings. It’s cold, even as the water curls with steam, it’s still cold.  
Another lash, louder against the window makes his eyes open. On the 63rd floor there is not much to see except dottings of light, exploded out of rain drops like fireworks. The sheer expanse of the room should make any boy his age vulnerable.  
But it’s not the gravitas of the expense on him that makes him feel vulnerable. It’s the double doors, across the heated floor, open into the open plan floor filled with people. Their- his- security detail placed across the room and out in the hallway. They don’t worry him, their lingering gaze and quiet sneers don’t bother him, it’s the other presence in the room that worries him.  
Regulus is here. That’s not unexpected but it’s still a weight, close and heavy on his thin shoulders.  
Regulus is here and Laica isn’t and why that fact specifically makes him feel so exposed is a mystery.  
There is murmuring chatter around him as he cleans the suds of the expanse of his legs, just to seem as though he’s doing something not sitting and considering his fate. A man, clad in sharp and heavy suit strides up to him. Minatsuki can feel the cold air on him, it brings his skin up where it’s not sunk under the water but he doesn’t dare flinch or sink lower, he’s too proud. He can see the gun holstered at his hip.  
“The boss says you should hurry up”  
Minatsuki nods dismissively but the man just stares and keeps staring, eyes intrigued.  
“You’re younger than I expected” He mutters.  
“You’ve never seen me before?” Minatsuki asks, he leans on his fist, letting his knuckles brush the top of his cheekbone as he looks on at the man staring into him. Regulus being here takes the attention of him, but is a constant and deadly remainder to both Minatsuki and everyone who works for him that he, is in fact, not truly in charge. It’s undermining to say the least, intentionally so and giving him a security detail of reggie who don’t know him - that’s a power play.  
Minatsuki almost wants to swallow his tongue just to spite the man.  
“Your” The eyes drag up him and the silence feels heavy - even if it’s not true silence, with the rain outside and the noises in the other room - it still feels dangerous “Reputation precedes you”  
Minatsuki smiles softly at that and begins to wash his arms. It shakes the tension out of them that had seeped in since the man began to speak with him.  
“All good things I hope” Minatsuki’s tone is colder than the wind outside, than the rain that’s plastering to the window. The man, gruff and large and everything Minatsuki is currently not - including clothed - leans forward.  
Minatsuki cocks an eyebrow.  
Many things could happen, Minatsuki considers, if the man tries something Minatsuki could kill him, two hours before an important mission? Regulus would end him. He could scream, though it would ruin is perfectly crafted reputation or he could let this happen, Maybe he could use this as practice in the art of seduction. His heart thunders at the thought though.  
Instead a voice, quiet but commanding barks a unquestionable order.  
“Out”  
The man lurches back.  
“Who are you?”  
Laica stands in the doorway, already disappointed, predisposed to be annoyed by the situation and almost certainly blaming Minatsuki. He’s windswept, the rim of his hat dripping water and eyes dark, jaw set under the shadow of it. The heavy cotton overcoat sits on his shoulders and his crossed arms flash the white shirt underneath.  
“Out” He says again, louder and sharper and the man takes another look at him before he shoulders past him and out into the living room. Laica turns and closes the doors with a platonic need for decency for someone he really truly doesn’t care about.  
Minatsuki right arm dangles over the side of the bath and from the end of his slender fingers drop thimbles of water on the stone ground underfoot. With a understood silence he approaches Minatsuki and crouches as he takes off his coat, hat, slides off his gloves and pushes the wet strands of hair out his eyes.  
“You’re almost as soaked as I am” Minatsuki says softly.  
Laica chuckles softly and leans closer. He observes Minatsuki with a scientific care, the shine on his skin from the water, the flush in his cheeks from the heat, the fear so cleverly concealed in those sharp blue eyes. Laica feels it too. He’s nervous too.  
“I feel as though this is important” Minatsuki says thoughtfully.  
“It is, I think” Laica agrees.  
“The fact he’s telling us so little-” Minatsuki stops the sentence as someone walks past but Laica nods. Minatsuki closes his eyes. There is an unspoken rule between the two of them, a childish,nervous ‘us against them’ that makes them both uncomfortable whenever they don’t have the other around.  
Laica considers that maybe that’s why Minatsuki is so important. It’s hard to do this alone, it’s hard to be what they are. It’s not selfish when children get imaginary friends.  
Minatsuki stands and Laica instantly, unthinkingly holds out a hand, the other reaching for the robe on the wall.  
“Such a gentleman” Minatsuki teases softly but takes the help both out the bath and into the robe when Laica offers. The gentle touch, accidental and innocent, make both of them shudder, even if neither indulge in it.  
Minatsuki pulls the clasp out his hair, letting it fall in steam curled rivulets down his back and just to his hip as he shakes it out. He takes a moment in the mirror, stares with little to know emotion in his eyes as he brushes out the strands. Laica just watches, hot and damp in his clothes but unable to leave Minatsuki’s side now he’s at it. He brushes and brushes until it shines and slides effortlessly through fingers.  
“Come on” Laica says and Minatsuki takes one last look at himself, eyebrows drawn together and face contorted like he’s in pain before he nods.  
Laica ignores how telling it is. Ignores how this means there is something Minatsuki knows that he doesn’t. 

Regulus is stood by the balcony door, staring out at the weather with half a grimace, halfway towards dressed, bowtie lazily hung around his neck. Minatsuki, bare feet padding gently against the ground follows the path of least resistance through the chattering security to Regulus, keeps Laica less than an arms length away.  
“You smell good” Regulus says gently. “I shouldn’t have bothered with my gift” He adds with a grin and slides a white box over the glass table that separates them and towards Minatsuki.  
The boy opens it and pulls out the bottle, sprays it once onto his wrist and takes a sniff.  
“Clive Christian” Minatsuki mumbles. “That’s...expensive. Citrus?”  
Regulus takes a step towards him and the whole room seems to quieten.  
“You’ll wear it?”  
Minatsuki cocks his head, breath suddenly tight, he swallows and blinks, eyes caught fluttering as he fights his nerves.  
“What are you asking me to do tonight?” His tone is dry, croaked and terrified to his own ears. Laica only watches, hands behind his back and clothes still drying, only an onlooker and judging by the looks, the gaze of the men around him, he’s happy to be that way.  
“It’s nothing scary” He leans on the last word like Minatsuki’s a nerved infant and strokes through Minatsuki’s hair, separating the strands out between his fingers. Minatsuki stays admirable still. Minatsuki’s skin has dried now, it’s probably soft to touch, given the products they’re using on him. Laica feels, almost, jealous.  
Regulus snaps his fingers and one of the men brings over a shirt for Minatsuki. It’s classically white and beautifully fresh, soft and delicate compared to some .  
“Cotton and Silk?” Minatsuki says as he holds it in his palm, one hand resting on the hanger as he trails fingers across it.  
“Would you have preferred lace?” Regulus’ tone is sardonic and the room chuckles around the two boys. Minatsuki’s shoulders set.  
“I thought we were running out of funds sir” Minatsuki jibes, tongue flickering on his teeth as he grins like a shark.  
Regulus’ slap doesn’t miss a beat. It lands almost as the words are still leaving Minatsuki’s mouth.  
Laica flinches.  
“I’m not in the mood tonight” Regulus warns, holding Minatsuki by the neck, loose but as he breathes the words into the boys face. “I’m really not in the mood. So just go and get changed and do your fucking job”  
Minatsuki turns with well recovered grace and storms towards the bedroom, separated by another slide door.  
Regulus turns to Laica with a smile and a hand on his shoulder.  
“Have you seen your suite? I got you one next door”  
Laica nods. “I left my stuff there-”  
“I left your suit there” Regulus interrupts and smiles as he threads his hand through Laica’s damp hair. “Clean yourself up a bit” he pats his chest.  
“For what, sir?” Laica asks as he’s herded to the door.  
Regulus smiles tightly. “You’re questioning a lot”  
Laica considers what to say next, whether to say anything at all.  
“It’s beneficial if I know the plans.” He settles on. “If anything happened Minatsuki I’d be the only one who could fix it”  
Regulus smirks.  
“Well said. He’s doing his job. The jobs you didn’t want, remember?” Regulus pats his head and smiles. “Isn’t that why you got him?” Regulus voice drops to almost a whisper. “Would little red riding hood want to know what was in the woods if she sent someone in there for her?”  
Laica doesn’t think Regulus would take kindly to having that analogy analysed at this moment in time so he nods instead and begins to walk away.  
“Really, Laica. I’ve been in meeting all afternoon securing us some funding” Laica turns back “All they want is to see Market Makers infamous leader” 

The smell is clawing, Minatsuki notes and slightly surgical. No wonder Regulus likes it so much. Thunder cracks somewhere far off. There really is a storm coming.  
Maybe they’ll close the roads.  
He goes to bite his thumb nail but stops himself for the sole purpose of having them even when he shakes hands, he runs his hands one over the other, two slow to be a nervous habit and with enough dignity that it would seem sensual if he were not alone.  
The mirror seems to mock him as he does up the shirt, attached to the tailor cut slacks that feel as though they came from that tailor on the north Island Regulus once took him too.  
Yes, he recognises it.  
He flips his hair out from under the collar, wing tipped and starched. He swallows his nerves against the top button as he pulls slides the bow-tie round his neck.  
The door of the bedroom clicks open, barely noticeable over the loud thunder but Minatsuki hears. The room is black, slick, modern, with a fireplace that crackles away, tuck into the dip of the walls that shine and reflect everything around them.  
“You’re on your best behaviour tonight”  
So no compromising.  
“Off course” Minatsuki smiles, a little weak.  
“You’ve never done this sort of thing before” Regulus sits on his bed. “I don’t want-”  
“I’ll be fine” Minatsuki says.  
Regulus chuckles and stands. “You’re well trained”  
Minatsuki goes quiet as Regulus comes behind him, touches his shoulder gently but with enough force to indicate what he wants. Minatsuki turns, keeps his eyes on the ground.  
“Not here-”  
“Let me”  
They speak at the same time, just as Regulus reaches for Minatsuki’s undone bow tie.  
“What did you just say to me?” Regulus snarls, soft but demanding.  
“Nothing” Minatsuki mumbles, closing his eyes.  
“No- what did you say?” Regulus’ voice becomes louder. “You said something, I’m asking you to repeat it, now what did you say?”  
“Nothing” Minatsuki promises, desperate now as he tries to walk away. Regulus catches his wrist, slender and breakable, hauls him back.  
“No” He whispers, holding Minatsuki tighter “What did you say?”  
“I said not here...” Minatsuki whispers back, neither wanting to catch any attention. He stares up, eyes wide and pleading even if that’s what Regulus wants. “If you leave a mark...” Minatsuki trails off, demure and shaky.  
Regulus regards him for a moment. “You’re right” He smiles. “That would be stupid. Especially considering how much I’ve spent on you”  
Minatsuki lets himself be pulled close as Regulus slowly does his bowtie, fingers brushing every now again against Minatsuki’s throbbing pulse. They stand in silence.  
“That was all I was going to do” Regulus smiles, like he’s confused. “You’re so jumpy”  
He rubs his thumb into Minatsuki’s shoulder until the boy gasps in pain. 

It’s high class.  
Not the type of high class they’re use to. This is aristocracy and they are children. Laica swallows, nervous now, off what he doesn’t know. Minatsuki is a picture beside him of doll-like elegance. His hair pulls back into a low ponytail that falls down his back like a waterfall, exposes his face and shows off his sharp jaw, still soft and caught on the cusp of adulthood. His manner is quieter than usual, he’s genuinely diffident. The tux fits tight on him, the suit jacket cut to show the effeminate dip at his waist, the length of his legs, the slightness of his shoulders. Hands clasped on his lap and smile polite as he’s introduced to the table.  
“He’s their leader” Regulus says. The ‘there’ is an important distinction - the boy has no real control, he leads the unleadable and by association, it’s implied at least by Regulus’ tone, is one. Laica is always amazed how Regulus manages to control perception through the simplest words.  
They nod.  
“And the other boy?” the man, a high ranking official some oversees government program glances over him.  
“Oh? That’s his second in command” Regulus says dismissively. “But Minatsuki is really quite impressive” He practically purrs.  
And Laica has never felt so unnoticed, even if the attention Minatsuki gets is strange and tactless, it’s attention nonetheless.  
“So young too” They talk on without them, oddly, yet it’s about them and they sit politely as poster boys for the illegality of the state they’re in. Their accolades are laid on thick to the men by Regulus and another colonel they don’t recognise but who clearly knows of them and the investor smiles and takes it all in, eyes flickering across them - across Minatsuki - until he finally goes  
“And you boy. Do you speak?”  
The table, the humdrum, goes silent and Minatsuki, fork in hand, let’s out a quiet laugh as he notices the eyes on him. He puts it down quietly and ignores the long and heavy gaze of Regulus on him.  
“Only when spoken to” He answers softly but they love it, even if he’s so tense, fear and anticipation making his neck and headache with the held tension, making it difficult to want to eat.  
“You’re witty” The man leans forward.  
“I try” Minatsuki smiles gently and they laugh harder. Minatsuki’s eyes dart just a little, catching the reaction from as many people as possible to see where he’s going right, Only Laica notices that though. Minatsuki’s incredibly sly when he wants to be.  
The light’s of the chandelier above them make Minatsuki’s face look playful, make him look animated but his attitude is quiet at best. Geisha like in it’s doting attendance, Laica notices and notices still how tight the boys clutching his own hand.  
it comes just as dinner is winding down.  
The invester looks over on him.  
“And you?” He tilts his head. “You haven’t spoken all night”  
Laica affects boredom as he looks up, realising, mildly shocked that he’s being addressed.  
“I just look after him” He murmurs.  
The man really laughs at that.  
“Hard job?” his gaze positively rakes over Minatsuki.  
“Sometimes” Laica says. Minatsuki, meanwhile, just sits quietly, tightly wound and tense, eyes looking so far down he could almost have them shut.  
When coffee is served and people begin to say their goodnights. The investor grabs Regulus’ arm, hard and heavy, old and drunk.  
“I barely spoke to the boy at all!” He says and Regulus grins, as though he’d been expecting it.  
Regulus’ gaze hits Minatsuki gaze for less than five seconds but it succinctly tells him exactly what he’s required to do.  
“That’s fine. Minatsuki can go for a drink with you” Regulus says. “Can’t you?”  
Minatsuki smiles, pleasant and beautiful, if not a little sad. “I’d love to” he murmurs as he offers his hand to the man, who takes it, pressing a dry kiss to the unmarked skin on the back of before he turns the palm over, sniffs softly.  
“Cypress...” He murmurs “That’s my favourite.”  
“Mine too” Minatsuki says softly, brow drawn together softly as the realisation burns into him. Exactly why he was made to look the way he did, dressed up like this, decadent. He’d seduced him without realising. Regulus grins from behind him as he man pulls out the tie from his hair and lets it unfold across his shoulders, strand falling in front of his eyes.  
Regulus would have known he was too good at his job to refuse.  
The man’s gaze settles on Laica again, hair slicked back out his face, somehow making him look more austere, more angry, righteously stoic, Minatsuki would say, in his quiet beauty. Regulus shoots him a look.  
“Do you mind?” The man asks, it’s more joking that anything else and Minatsuki gives him an indiscernible smile. ‘I’ll be fine’? or ‘Help me’? Laica can’t tell.  
“Off course not” Laica sounds hoarse as the puzzle pieces settle.  
They’re selling him off, in return for more funding, a night with the legendary leader of Market Maker, young enough to be your son. He wants to throttle the man and Regulus for letting it happen but his hands feel heavy, as does his tongue and his movements.  
Minatsuki, beautiful, done up, perfect Minatsuki. Who until minutes ago, Laica loathed for their perfect airs and graces. All his stupid fucking affectation.  
He feels nothing but guilty now.  
Better him than me. 

For all his mocking, he’d really not want to be fed to the wolves. 

It doesn’t stop him being angry. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he shouts at Regulus, truly shouts and the men, with their heavy weapons and disillusioned dog like faces all take a step back. The room is darker now, the lights dimmed and the colours of the city, neons in all shades, simmer in through the cracks between the raindrops.  
“All off you” Regulus snaps “Out” He turns on Laica then, not angry, not violent like with Minatsuki, more as though he’s talking to a slightly misbehaving pet.  
“Laica” He sing-songs. “I knew you’d be upset” He smiles. “You’re ever so sensitive-”  
He almost kills Regulus just for that statement alone but he’s not here for his own honour. He’s here for Minatsuki’s.  
“He’s mine!” He shouts. “To do with what I will and you’ve given him-” He points at the door, voice no more than a growl, nose curled in disgust, unable to finish the sentence.  
“Yours” Regulus whispers and closes his eyes, they open colder. “Fine, have him. Keep him however you want to keep him. Go get him now” It’s mocking now, harsh and biting like the storm outside. “But know that next time-” He pokes his finger hard into Laica’s chest, enough to send him back a step. “It’ll be you out there, it’ll be you they want, It’ll be you they ask back to their rooms”  
Laica swallows.  
“I thought that’s why you did this to him. It doesn’t matter what happens to him, Minatsuki” There is frustration in Regulus’ voice as he clenches his fists, jaw and eyes shut. “He’s doing all the parts we would never want to do, hm?” Laica jumps when he holds his shoulders, gentler now. “It’s for the best. You could be up there right now, Laica” He strokes his hair, lets it fall back across his cheeks “Hm?” He catches his gaze, still livid, still trembly. “But you’re not because you’re smart and I need you” Regulus emphasises each word and Laica knows he’s being played, he knows it from how he’s seen Regulus talk to others but god, it’s different when it’s him “I don’t need Minatsuki. You’re all that matters and I couldn’t bare it if anything happened to you” He tilts his chin up, Gaze intense and holds it until the fight leaves Laica. “I’m just trying to protect you. This is why you need Minatsuki, why we made him right?”  
“To do all the things...” Laica trails off “I’d be too proud to. That’s it?”  
“If it makes it easier” Regulus smiles. “You can make him forget”  
Laica feels sick at the thought and he looks up, painted in the reflected lights in bright purples and blues and reds “You think that will help?” He mutters.  
Regulus’ smile drops. “Get some sleep Laica. Before the jealousy eats you up-” Regulus covers his mouth “Oh- did I say jealousy? I meant to say guilt” 

Laica leaves before he sees the tears in his eyes. 

His own room is large but empty, cold and lonely. Outside on the extensive roof balcony, bathed in ever changing light, Laica watches two employees desperately cover the roof pool. He wonders if they know that everything that’s going on tonight. He wonders what they’d do if a boy his age ran up to them and beg for their help. Not that it would help in the long run.  
Knowledge that this is for the best is the part that hurts the most.  
Sleep is impossible. Between the guilt and the thoughts - what Minatsuki would look like, would he act like he was enjoying it, would he enjoy it. Laica tries to imagine the curve of his spine or the arch of his neck, the hitch in his breath - and then he hates himself for it. Hours pass, maybe more, in almost a delirium of assumptions.  
What if he’s hurt?  
He feels tricked. Over and above all else, he feels as though this stormy, awful cold night, Regulus has taken from the one thing he had to give and he, the idiot he was, was fool enough to think he’d be able to keep it. Off course this was inevitable. Was he still such a child that he believed that being chosen in this way meant he got everything?  
But Minatsuki was different because Minatsuki was his. Scooped out the ashes and blown into a phoenix and that was a sight meant only for Laica. Maybe Regulus was teaching him some vicious life lesson. That's probably it and that was because Regulus preferred him. He should be thanking him. It could have been Laica there, he curls in on himself at the thought, hands clutching the sheets, it could have been Laica there tonight, being stared at like an exotic bird. Illustrious leader in name and nothing else. He handed a human sacrifice over that day in Jaula Blanca in exchange for his own freedom. To make sure that wouldn’t be him.  
Can he really say he regrets that?  
Why does he feel so guilty for it? 

Knocks, frantic, at the door interrupt him. 

When he throws it open and finds Minatsuki standing there, shirt ripped and eyes blank, he almost cries.  
“I couldn’t do it” he mumbles and throws his arms around Laica before the other boy can react. “I couldn’t do it. I kept thinking about you and your face at dinner and - and when he touched me - I couldn't do it”  
Laica holds him, fists deep in the shirt so earlier clean and fresh now damp with rain and sweat as Minatsuki gasps into the crook of his neck, not quite crying, just in shock.  
“He’s going to kill me” Minatsuki murmurs. “Regulus he’ll-”  
Laica breathes out shakily. “Are you hurt?”  
Minatsuki smiles, looks down and shakes his head. “Why do you always make me feel like such a child”  
The throbbing pound of his heart and the ever changing quality of light make it seems as though he’s passing out. He can’t help but ask  
“Did you kill him, Minatsuki”  
Minatsuki flinches away then, across to the balcony, small hands fumbling at the mini bar.  
“I didn’t mean to”  
“Fuck” Laica breathes and buries his head in his hands. “Okay that’s different...He’s really dead?”  
Minatsuki squeezes his eyes shut as he braces against the wall.  
“Help me, Laica, please. Fuck, If we lose the funding, I’m meant to be a leader-”  
Laica stops him, hushes him desperately.  
“Just” He says and then quieter “I’ll take care of it”  
Minatsuki laughs, incredulous and pours the mini bottle of vodka down his throat.  
“You? how” He rubs his head and it’s only then that Laica notices how his shirt buttons are missing, how he’s clutching it shut, how his clothes are rushed to put on, he notices then the marks on his wrist from cable ties “How, Laica?”  
What they did to him suddenly hangs heavy between them.  
“I’ll be back” He promises softly and the sad part is it only takes him half an hour to frame the colonel who was at dinner with them, embroil a housekeeper as the murder and make every signal one of the security detail tell the same story of the boy who came and shot their boss, off how they’d then let the blonde boy go after that.  
It’s so painfully easy, eye opening in a sense, the power that he has. How easily he could take full advantage of it. More than just what he did with Minatsuki - he’s done more now for Minatsuki then he ever did to Minatsuki and even then it’s only taken him barely twenty minutes and no weapons.  
He scares himself sometimes. 

“One of us should tell Regulus” Minatsuki says, curled up in a blanket, head on his knees and eyes reflecting the fire in the blown out pupils. There is silence before Minatuski turns “What did you do?”  
“None of your business” Laica says and sits slowly on the edge of the bed, before he breathes out a long, harsh sigh. He’s shaking, Laica notes, violently.  
“Fine” He murmurs and then softer “Thank you”  
Laica looks up “It’s nothing” He says, tone unsure.  
“No” Minatsuki whispers. “It’s something. You were the only person at that table who didn’t look at me tonight and yet you were the only one I wanted to notice me”  
He laughs softly “It’s sad”  
“No” Laica murmurs, He sits closer. “It’s not. Did you know what you were meant to do tonight?”  
Minatsuki clenches his jaw and looks down “I knew”  
Laica tries not to respond badly, tries not to want to shake Minatsuki and scream at him that, for fucks sake, you’re so pathetically self sacrificial. Instead he can’t help but be entranced by the gentle look in Minatsuki’s eyes, the curve of his ear as he tucks loose strands of white hair behind it.  
“I was fucking scared, Laica” Minatsuki murmurs. “He barely touched me and I was already scared. I really didn’t mean to kill him”  
It’s an odd thing, considering if asked, Minatsuki probably would have no problem killing the same man if money was involved but this, accidental bloody murder, isn’t something the two of them have faced before.  
“I wouldn’t have been able to” Laica says, hugging his knees.  
“Presumably why I was sent” Minatsuki says and rubs absently at a love bite on his neck, purple and yellow round the sides. He pauses “Worst part of the evening is when you said you look after me”  
Laica can’t help but smile and Minatsuki rolls his eyes.  
“Uh my heart, my reputation, hauled apart. I’ve never felt so betrayed” Minatsuki’s eyes, filled with glee fall on Laica and then soften. The rain, lashing still, makes them sit just a tiny inch closer and the weight of what they’ve done tonight hangs heavy on them. Yet Laica can’t help but want, but need, Minatsuki. Desires him so desperately even after - no - maybe even because of what happened. Minatsuki cocks a brow as the silence stretches on longer than a minute  
“C-could I kiss you?” Laica asks, barely a whisper as Minatsuki’s eyes flicker between his lips and eyes. Minatsuki giggles.  
“I don’t know, could you?”  
It’s lost in Laica’s mouth as their lips meet, gentle and chaste, almost dry. Minatsuki sighs softly, let’s the blanket fall of his bare shoulder, exposes lines of scratches and bite marks across his skin. They’re vicious and ugly and raw, moreover they’re fresh. Laica can’t help but pull away  
“Don’t look” Minatsuki cups his cheeks as he stares, hauls his gaze back up to meet his eyes “It didn’t hurt”  
“You’re an idiot” Laica snaps but it’s edge is lost as he kisses Minatsuki’s cheeks.  
“What would you have done?” Minatsuki strokes his jaw, smile tempered but it’s angry underneath. “Regulus set me up-”  
“You could have said no” Laica slides them both under the ridiculously oversized duvet, or maybe they’re just small.  
“You’re naive” Minatsuki laughs but it holds no mirth as he echoes Regulus’ words. “Not all of us have that luxury”  
Those words make him fiercely angry but looking down at the marks on Minatsuki, even after the lengths he went to to cover up what took place this evening, he can’t bring himself to fault him nor his words.  
“Do you even want this?” Laica asks, brushing his thumb over Minatsuki cheek.  
Minatsuki smiles, gentle and understanding “This is really the only thing I want”  
It’s slow and almost contemplative, unsure hands on unsure bodies as Minatsuki bites his lip and flips them so he’s crowded against Laica like some god, all prone muscle and bright eyed. When he takes Laica in hand and grins like a cat when he bucks and cants his hips, Laica does the same because with them, everything is a competition, masked in courtesy and soft words, to mask the fact maybe it’s not a competition at all. Maybe it’s just desire, plain and simple.  
They’re both uncertain but unbearably tense from the day, from the people they encounter and are left to learn from - politicians and officials who marvel at the work of Jaula Blanca, Lowlifes who benefit of everything Market Maker offer - and maybe, maybe they need to come to terms with the fact they’re all they have left in the world they’ve found themselves in. Maybe they’re all the other has left.  
Minatsuki writhes against him, clutching his shoulders as they kiss until they need to come up for breath, until it’s necessary they come up for breath and Minatsuki smiles, as carefree as he can, jumps when the thunder catches him off guard and moans when Laica soothes him back into the sheets.  
Laica finds himself trembling all too fast, he holds Minatsuki close as they deepen their kiss, tongue and teeth and desperation as he feels Minatsuki shudder and cum across his stomach and shirt. It’s the smallest of comforts that Minatsuki gave in before him.  
Minatsuki rolls off him, panting and slightly dazed.  
The days events sober the encounter dramatically and Laica feels the fear of repercussion slide over him.  
“What-”  
but when he looks over, Minatsuki is asleep, unguarded and breathing lightly, looking young and at peace in a way that Laica can’t ruin.  
He curls up beside him, pulls him close and strokes over the marks on his skin, healing away into nothing, to be gone by the morning. 

The memories will be too.

**Author's Note:**

> I will update that other fic soon! I promise!


End file.
